


I Think He Would Have Liked You

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann comes home to find Leslie crying on their bed ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think He Would Have Liked You

“Hey Les.”

Ann put her keys in the decorative bowl in the entrance way as she listened out for Leslie’s reply. Nothing.

“Leslie, are you home?” She looked out of the front window; Leslie’s Honda was sitting nicely in the drive. “Babe?”

She checked in the kitchen and the bathroom, but it wasn’t until she peeked into their bedroom that she found her wife. She was curled up into a ball with the blankets only covering half of her body. Ann didn’t realise her tears until she was by her side.

“Oh no, what’s wrong?”

Leslie looked up at her wide-eyed, “Oh I’m fine, it’s just…” Something caught in her throat and she closed her eyes.

Ann waited for her to continue - until it dawned on her.

“Oh shit, it’s May 16th. Oh god, I’m so sorry Leslie. I’m a terrible person.” She curled up beside her, “What can I do to help?”

Leslie didn’t speak for a moment. 

“I think he would have liked you, you know? I think he would have been proud of us and the life we’ve built.” Leslie’s puffy eyes were proud of them, too. She grabbed Ann’s hand and held on tight. “I just wish you could have met him.”

“Me too.”

Ann wiped the tears off her cheek with her spare hand. It didn’t stop the waterfall but it placed a soft smile onto Leslie’s lips. She pulled at her shoulders and motioned for her to put her head in her lap. Leslie obliged, grateful, but Ann’s motives were selfish; she loved the feeling of having Leslie gaze up at her like she was the stars. 

“Tell me about him again.”

“Hm. Well, he was tall. I remember that.” She sniffled and giggled, “And he always smelt like moss.”

“Moss?”

“Yeah, moss. Mom used to buy him the same cologne for his birthday every year and he wore it all the time. He smelt like the trees.”

Leslie snuggled into Ann even more and told her about the way his laughter sounded, and the promises he always kept. How he used to mow the lawns early in the morning just to get a rise out of Marlene, but he’d always make up for it by bringing them both breakfast in bed. And how, even on his grumpiest of days, he’d still let her play with his rusty harmonica. 

Ann smiled as Leslie’s tears dried up but her face kept its colour.

“I think I would have liked him too, Les.”


End file.
